Fraternizing with the Enemy
by AMidnightSilhouette
Summary: Itachi Pursuit Arc. Sakura happens to come across the one man everyone is searching for at the moment. In which a conversation about the one who intends to kill his brother and the one Sakura loves occurs. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fraternizing with the Enemy<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm sure, Naruto. I'll be quick," she responds hoping to soothe his worries. The blond smiles at her meekly.<p>

"Don't take too long, Sakura-chan. _He_ could be anywhere within this region. Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? It's safer that way."

"I won't take long. And besides, I can handle myself, Naruto," she quickly retorts. The kunoichi's eyes go wide, realizing how harsh she sounds. She lets out a faint sigh before continuing. "It's not like you were the only one training over the past three years, you know."

The whole exchange carries through the eerie night breeze and drifts into the shop they stand by. Inside, _he _listens silently, recognizing the male who speaks. However, _he_ notes the female voice—Sakura, it seems, an unfamiliar person. _He _recalls his encounter with the jinchūriki prior to this evening. They're after _him_. _He _recognizes this much—their goal to get to him before _his_ brother does.

Once more the blond smiles, hoping she fulfills her pledge before he hesitantly turns his back and heads towards the inn they're staying at for the night. Sakura watches as he walks off into the sedated night. She waits for his figure to disappear into the overwhelming darkness before she holds the curtain aside to enter the teahouse. Her paces are slow while head head hangs low, eyes drifting off onto one of the hazelnut floorboards.

"Excuse me," she speaks up. Her emerald eyes are still focused down but now gaze at the faded blue pants the man she speaks to wears. _His_ head is tilted downward, jet black hair obscuring possible view of his feminine facial features. "Is this seat taken?" she asks. For a few seconds she stands there awaiting an answer that doesn't come. Taken aback by his silence, she wonders how to respond. "Well, never-". Midway through her response she is cut off by a careless wave of _his_ hand, signaling the seat unoccupied. Hesitant at first, the pink-haired kunoichi slowly slides onto the bar stool.

Sakura's eyes lift up as she reads the menu displayed on the wall in front of her.

"What'll it be for ya, miss?" a young man asks. He must be a waiter. She cocks her head slightly to the right of the sign, making eye contact with the man. Indeed he does work there.

"Today's special is fine," she responds promptly, allowing a shy smile to sweep her lips. The man reciprocates the smile genuinely and gives an affirmative nod.

"And for you, sir; another cup perhaps?"

There's a long pause.

"Hn,"_ he_ finally replies. The waiter bobs his head once more before heading off into the back.

"S-s-sasuke-kun." Sakura's whisper has a tremor. Her wide eyes tremble in shock. Gradually, she turns her head to that of the man whose hair obscured _his_ features from view. She absorbs the color of _his _hair. It's a bit duller than it was a few years back, she thinks to herself, but she has no doubts that Sasuke sits to her left.

"Pardon?" A gasp escapes Sakura's throat as _he _speaks. _His _head is cocked in interest as he peeks at the pink-haired girl. She was so sure it was him—that Sasuke was the one next to her. Her cheeks flush red at her error.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew a few years back," she confesses. "You really do look like him though. Jeez, you would think I'd be able to recognize the guy I've been in love with for years at this point already."

"Ah," _he_ responds.

Only a few seconds later, the male waiter returns from the back, two mugs in hand.

"Here's your drink, miss—today's special," he says placing the mug on the counter Sakura sits at. "Your drink, sir." He places the drink on front of the man the pinkette sits by. Sakura gently responds with a light 'thank you' and a satisfied smile before the man heads back once more. Her feminine hands wrap around the warm mug resting beyond her as she lifts it to her lips.

For a few moments, words between _him_ and the girl cease. Both drink their beverages in dead silence.

"You're from Konoha," _he _notes. The kunoichi's head snaps toward _him_ quickly.

"How did you know?"

"You look down a lot. Forehead protector became visible."_ He_ looks at her. "They're also the only village whose shinobi and kunoichi dress with such… loud colors," _he_ drawls.

"Oh."

_His_ hands cup around the mug loosely, yet _he _does so with fine etiquette. _He _brings the mug up to his lips, but halts abruptly. The girl lightly chuckles beside _him. _

"You really are a lot like him," she finally says. The man observes her with a bewildered expression. Seeing this, she allows herself to continue. "He was always that attractive nonchalant guy. Pretty cocky at times, though I have yet to see that from you. But with that, he'd always respond with that 'hn' or 'ah' thing. You both share the same onyx eyes too." Sakura pauses and peers into her drink. "I just wish he hadn't left the village then. Something about revenge led to it. I couldn't stop him, you know. I tried and tried. I confessed my love for him and even now I don't regret the confession. I only regret my words not being strong enough to keep him with us, with me."

The man observes her carefully as she sips her drink again. He does so too.

"Do you still love him?" _he _questions. He hears her let out light laughter ending with an extended sigh. She nods slowly.

"I want to be his pillar. I want him to know he doesn't have to go through this alone. He has people in Konoha that care about him. I just wish he realized that." Sakura's face turns to face the man. "The last words he said to me when he left was 'thank you'. Then he knocked me out and lay me down on a nearby bench." She laughs. "Considering how little he showed concern for people, it was nicer than him leaving me on the ground so in the end I wanted to believe he cared for me."

"Ah."

"A few months back we ran into him. He seemed so cold and distant. Of course, he proved it too when he tried to kill my other teammate and at one point me before I was _saved_." _He _makes eye contact with her for the first time now. "Even after this, I still do. No matter what kind of person he becomes I will always love him. He could be the one to kill me and my last words would be 'I still love you. I hate that it had to be this way'".

_He_ stares at her intently as she expresses her love for _his _younger brother. She breaks the silence once more.

"So I've rambled on a bit. Is it alright if I ask you something?" He hesitates at first, but nods his head slightly. "Why is it that you're not wearing your forehead protector or cloak right now?" For a second Sakura thinks she catches a smirk on his face before it disappears again. She hears a 'hn' once more.

"Should you really be fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Well you haven't come off as a threat yet," she retorts.

"Interesting," _he _drawls yet again. "If you insist on an answer though, I am not akin to instilling fear into innocent villages."

They exchange no more words for a bit and instead sit in awkward silence. To her surprise, _he_ is the first to break the silence.

"Naruto will come looking for you shortly. You've been here for a bit."

"So have you, but I suppose you're right." At this point her mug is empty. She takes out change, placing it near the mug prior to standing up. "Itachi-san, I'm sure you figured this out already but it's you we're after. I however, have no intention of interfering with you and Sasuke-kun meeting, especially if killing you is what makes him feel fulfilled." She sighs. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Hn," he lets out with a smirk gracing his face. This time Sakura is sure she's not hallucinating. She's not very careful with her words, he notes.

"I'm just checking if she's still there. Sakura-chan should have been on her way back by now." The voice comes from outside, getting louder as the person it belongs to marches forward.

"Calm down, Naruto. She's not an idiot and she already told you she can handle herself. Wasn't it her who took down that one puppet guy from the Akatsuki?" says a familiar second male voice. Kiba.

"I guess I'll get going then," Sakura rapidly declares. "Itachi-san, whatever happens out there, I just hope the both of you are satisfied in the end." Finally turning, she heads for the curtain. As she pulls it to the side, his voice catches her attention once more.

"Sakura. Thank you," he pauses. She turns her head, awaiting more words from the quiet male. "for not interfering. I can only hope he chooses the right path after we meet. And thank you," another pause. "for loving him through his attempt to kill you. I hope that the path he chooses includes you in it." A smile graces her lips at his words before she finally steps out. She runs towards Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What took you so long? We were getting worried," Naruto shouts.

"Idiot, you were the only one here worried about her," Kiba barks, slapping the back of Naruto's head.

"Sorry to worry you guys," Sakura sheepishly replies. "I got carried away with my thoughts."

"Man, who cares? Just come on already. Naruto can't fall asleep until your safety is guaranteed," Kiba callously replies. Sakura nods in understanding.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. What are you so smiley about?" Naruto asks. A light blush rises in her cheeks, causing her to look away. She suddenly feels guilty, traitorous almost, as she refuses to tell them the truth.

"I was finally able to get a break away from you, Naruto," she replies. Kiba laughs as Naruto looks offended.

"You didn't have to say that, Sakura-chan," the blond gloomily responds.

"Oh come on, I'm only joking," she defends. "Anyway, let's hurry back. We still have a difficult mission ahead of us," the kunoichi declares.

"Yeah, you're right," he says. "We're so close to finding Itachi. I feel it." Sakura smiles warmly at him knowing how much truth lies beneath that statement.

"Same here," she responds. All three continue their trek back to where they stay for the night.

As their voices die out, Itachi decides to head out. Soon he will be facing his younger brother. He locates Kisame in a nearby bar and receives his cloak and forehead protector his partner held onto for him. Within the next two days, either Itachi or Sasuke will be dead—Itachi knowing very well which one will be the last of two survivors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it. It was just a simple idea that crossed my mind. Reviews appreciated if you have time. **


End file.
